dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Oh Ji Ho
Perfil thumb|250px|Oh Ji Ho *'Nombre:' 오지호 / Oh Ji Ho *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' * Lugar de nacimiento: Jeollanam-do Mokpo, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 183cm *'Peso:' 75kg *'Familia: '''Esposa (Eun Bo Ah), Hija (2015) e Hijo (2018) *'Signo zodiacal: Aries Dramas *Never Twice (MBC, 2019) *Hotel del Luna (tvN, 2019) Aparición Especial *Liver or Die (KBS2, 2019) *Should We Kiss First (SBS, 2018) *Oh My Geum Bi (KBS2, 2016-2017) *My Little Baby (MBC, 2016) *Cheo Yong 2 (OCN, 2015) *Late Night Restaurant (SBS, 2015) Ep.7 *Maids (jTBC, 2014) *Cheo Yong (OCN, 2014) *The Queen of Office (KBS2, 2013) *The 3rd Hospital(tvN, 2012) *Strangers 6 (WOWOW, 2011, Fuji TV, MBC, 2012) *Fugitive: Plan B (KBS2, 2010, cameo) *Chuno (KBS2,2010) *Queen of Housewives (MBC, 2009) *My Precious Child (KBS2, 2008, cameo) *Single Dad in Love (KBS2, 2008) *Get Karl, Oh Soo Jung! (SBS, 2007) *Couple of Fantasy (MBC, 2006) *Thanks Life (KBS, 2006) *Autumn Shower (MBC, 2005) *Super Rookie (MBC, 2005) *Second Proposal (KBS, 2004) *Detectives (SBS, 2003) *Confession (MBC, 2002) *Cool (KBS, 2001) Temas para Dramas *''I Am a Man'' tema para Strangers 6 (2012) *''It Will Be Fine (Act ver.)'' tema para Single Dad in Love (2008) Películas * Rainbow Playground (2019) * History of Jealousy (2018) * Coffee Mates (2016) * Showdown (2016) * Taste of Love (2015) * Jeju - The Island of Time (2015) * High Heels (2014) * The Grand Heist (2012) *Sector 7 (2011) *My Wife is a Gangster 3 (2006) *Love Trilogy (2004) *Silver Knife (2003) *I Love You (2001) *La Belle (2000) *Kka (1998) Programas de TV *Happy Together 4 (KBS2, 2018), (Ep.11) *Knowing Brothers (Ep. 65) *The Return of Superman (2016) *Law Of The Jungle (Ep. 196) *I'm Real: Oh Ji Ho in Canada (QTV, 2012) *Running Man (SBS, 2011, 2012) Ep. 33, 82-83 *Storytelling Magic Show (Channel A, 2011-2012) *Invincible Baseball Team (KBS2, 2009-2010) Vídeos Musicales *Baek Ji Young - Average (2011) *T-Max - Words That I Can Say (2010) *Lee Seung Chul - Confession *Choi Hyun Joon feat. Lee Jin sung (Monday Kiz) - I Now *V.O.S - Time Limited Life (2005) *Jo Kwan Woo - Memories (2002) *Park Ki Young - Walk (2001) *Jessica feat. Kim Min Jong - Love You for All Time (2000) *J.ae - 8318 (2000) *Boohwal - Lieblich (2000) *Park Ji Yoon - Go Away (1999) *Park Eun Shin - Sad Love (1999) Premios Curiosidades *Es un aclamado jugador de baloncesto perteneciente al equipo Phoenix, y nombrado miembro de honor del equipo en su último partido disputado en Hawai. *Se ha convertido en un ídolo coreano gracias a su participación en el drama Couple of Fantasy que le ha traído tanto el éxito nacional como internacional. *'''Pasatiempos: Baloncesto, jetsurfing, waterskiing, natación, cantar, Tae Kwon Do, ver películas. *El 9 de enero de 2007, la exnovia de Oh, una anfitriona de un bar identificada solo por su apellido Lim y el nombre del bar "Anna", se suicidó poco después de que se separaron. Oh dijo aunque él la amaba, Lim fue la que terminó su relación de 2 años porque ella no quería ponerse en el camino de su carrera. Sin embargo, los amigos y la familia de la fallecida insistió en que Oh la dejó el 3 de enero y el dolor la llevó al suicidio. Un programa de televisión después entrevistó a familiares de Lim y con su permiso, entró en su dormitorio, y algunos de los artículos personales de Oh se muestra en cámara, como su guión y fotos. Después de que el show salió al aire, el canal de televisión fue duramente criticado por el público por poner en peligro la privacidad de las personas involucradas. *El dia 23 de Enero del 2014 un representante de su agencia Heavenly Star Contents comunicó que Oh Ji Ho ha estado saliendo con su novia no famosa que es tres años menor. *Oh se casó con Eun Bo Ah el 12 de abril de 2014 en el Hotel Shilla;Eun trabaja en la industria de la moda. *En julio de 2014, la familia Oh dió a conocer que '''Eun Bo Ah '''esta embarazada. *"La esposa de Oh Ji Ho dio a luz a una hija de 30 de diciembre de 2015. La fecha prevista del parto fue del 6 de enero de propósito que llegaron al mundo anticipada. La nueva madre y el bebé son saludables." *A partir del 22 de Abril de 2016 comenzará a aparecer en el popular programa de variedades de KBS2, “The Return of Superman”. Junto a su esposa e hija de tan solo 10 meses de edad. En una nueva modalidad de este programa. *El 18 de agosto de 2018, la agencia del actor anunció: “El segundo hijo de Oh Ji Ho nació hoy. No informamos públicamente el segundo embarazo de esposa, ya que era un asunto familiar, pero estamos notificando al público sobre el parto porque pensamos que sería lo correcto para compartir la alegría del nacimiento y permitir a la familia recibir bendiciones de muchas personas”. Enlaces *Cyworld oficial *Perfil en Empas *HanCinema *Twitter *Facebook Galería Oh Ji Ho.jpg Oh Ji Ho2.jpg Oh Ji Ho3.jpg Oh Ji Ho4.jpg Photo6207.jpg Oh Ji Ho6.jpg Oh Ji Ho7.jpg Oh Ji Ho8.jpg Category:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Heavenly Star Content